prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Garrett Reynolds
Garrett Reynolds is a police officer, newly assigned to Alison's murder. He used to be neighbors with Emily. He helped the girls blackmail Ian before his death, but his intentions and allegiances are unclear. He wants the girls to trust him, yet he is secretly in a relationship with Jenna. He might know about Aria's relationship with Ezra Fitz, as he saw her leave Ezra's apartment. Season 1 Garrett and Jenna are seen kissing in Jenna's room. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Emily decides to trust Garrett and involves him in bribing Ian with the videos. Garrett tells Emily that she has done the right thing, using the opportunity to fulfill Jenna's wishes in helping eliminate the videos. When the messenger comes, Garrett discreetly sends him away, without letting the girls know what he is up to. Season 2 In "It's Alive", right at the beginning of season 2, Officer Garret Reynolds takes the girl in his cop car to the police station, but shadily stops at an undisclosed location on the way to "straighten the girls’ stories out." He conveniently orders them to remove his participation from the retelling and the entire blackmailing Ian aspect. He claims that he is hiding the money and that the messenger doesn’t want any trouble. Most importantly, he asks them to keep the videos a secret. They head towards the precinct, without noticing that Jenna was standing nearby, no doubt complicit in Garrett's decision. "It's Alive" is also the first episode when Jenna and Garrett discuss "The Jason Thing," a reference to an incident that they are trying to keep secret. Garrett's boss, Detective Breyer, asks Garrett for his opinion in whether the girls are telling the truth; he mainly shrugs. Officer Garrett tries to make it seem like he believes Spencer's story when he's with her, but treats Ian's disappearance as a missing person's case, not a murder mystery when he is with her parents. His actual leanings are unclear. After Emily lets him know in a moment of trust that she's onto Logan Reed, Garrett shrugs at first, but then thanks her. Later, he goes to Logan's workplace, the Speed Demon Express, and pays him bribe money to keep quiet about what went down when he was hired to do Ian's dirty work. (The second time Garrett and Logan interact over bribe money.) Garrett then calls Jenna. In "Surface Tension", Spencer talks to Garrett to see if there were any leads on Logan Reed. Garrett informs Spencer that Logan skipped town, claiming that he was scared off by Emily. He promises to inform her if anything changes, but he also lets her know before he leaves that all roads would have ended with Ian anyway, so further questioning is pointless. Aria goes through Mike's stolen property to see what is there. She finds the pottery piece Jenna made and assumes Mike broke into the Cavanaugh house to see it. She is in disbelief when he tells her that it was stolen from Garrett Reynold's place, revealing to Aria that 1) Mike stole from a cop and 2) Garrett is somehow involved with Jenna Marshall. In referring to Garrett, Mike calls him "Officer McFriendly." Spencer meets with Garrett after her dad burns the hockey stick. She inquires as to what the police know about the murder weapon used in Alison's death. Officer Garrett reiterates his belief that all roads will lead to Ian, so further investigation is pointless. Just then, Spencer sees Aria's text not to trust Garrett. Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Stalkers